


Gasoline.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Song fic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Fic was inspired by Troye Sivan's "Gasoline" <br/>I don't own anything here but the words you read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasoline.

Gray had noticed Natsu was acting weird the last few days.  
Every time Gray would ask he would brush off the question and change the subject and act better...  
But he wasn't better at all...

Natsu hadn't felt well for awhile, he felt like he was slowly losing his love for Gray...  
He didn't want to break his heart... He deserved forever and not a boy who was looking for better...  
His chest felt empty... He felt like he fucked up some how...  
He needed to talk to someone...  
Erza.

He told Gray he was going on a mission with Erza alone and that made the ice mage suspicious...  
What was he up to?

"Natsu you're acting weird... Is there a reason for this mission?"

Erza asked as they were walking to the Inn they were going to be staying in.

"I'll tell you when we get there...."

x

After explaining everything to the red head she stared at him in disbelief...  
How can you just stop loving someone? Or rather lose love for someone...  
She was confused, which didn't help Natsu but she tried to think of a response as the pink haired boy sat there in silence.

"Just.... Break up with him than... If that's how you feel why waste time?"

Natsu locked eyes with the women than directed them towards the floor.

"I figured you'd say that.... I just don't want to hurt him..."

Erza merely shook her with a sad smile gracing her features.

"Its going to hurt him more the longer this goes on, go back to town and tell him I can handle this mission. I'll give you half the reward as well."

Natsu looked up in surprise but decided not to argue, giving her a gentle smile before hugging her and running off.

"Thanks Erza!"

She waved and sat there even after he was gone with a sad smile on her face.  
She didn't quite understand but she could only guess he needed to talk it out..

x

Natsu arrived later that night entering his shared apartment with Gray.  
He looked around for the ice mage and heard the shower running... Figuring they'd make love one last time...  
He opened the door and Gray peeked out smiling at Natsu and greeting him.  
Natsu began to strip folding up his things before slipping into the shower with Gray...

Natsu had hoped if they made love... Maybe it would remind him how much he used to love Gray...  
It didn't sadly...  
He looked to the silhouette beside him... His chest rising and falling in the dark...  
He couldn't look him in the eyes and tell him that there was no spark... That he was no longer the gasoline to fuel his fire...  
There shared fire was out now....  
He smelled heart break on his hand...  
He felt sick to his stomach as he began to stand...  
He couldn't stop staring at the outline of the man he used to love...  
His chest felt empty as he left a note and quietly left..

His chest tightened as he looked back to what use to be there home...  
He kept walking regardless... Not wanting to turn back now.

When the guild opened he was the first one there, to have his guild mark erased.  
Gray deserved someone better... There was no love...  
Mira waved to him sadly as he left the guild... What use to be his home was tainted...  
He couldn't go back..

It felt like his heart was on fire... Like someone drenched it in gasoline... 

But there was no more gasoline to fuel his fire...  
He had to move on.

~Till Next Time~


End file.
